


Reformed Fuckboy?

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This is his chance to get the attention of an Alpha....
Relationships: Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Reformed Fuckboy?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Mialma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialma/gifts).



> I'm beginning to appreciate Theo - maybe it was the series of photos I saw that Cody Christian had taken for Bello!

Theo stood looking up at the building, contemplating what he was about to do. The opportunity to be on the front cover of Howl was too good to miss – the exposure alone should be enough to get him onto the radar of some packs that might be willing to take him in. He knew that the chances of the Hales taking him in were less than none – his clashes with Peter Hale meant that they would not be a good fit.

Now Scott McCall might be willing to consider him – if he could just get to meet him. And this was going to be his way in. 

He refused to admit to feeling nervous. He had been told that Vernon Boyd would be the photographer for the day, a were he had never met. Which hopefully meant that there wouldn't be any awkwardness. He wasn’t going to mess this up.

Walking into the building, he exuded confidence he didn’t feel, putting a slight swagger into his step. Approaching the reception area, he felt his heart sink.

“What the hell are you doing here?” The blonde behind the desk scowled at him, her eyes flashing golden as she struggled to hold onto her temper.

“Not chasing you if that’s what you’re wondering!” he retorted sharply before he could stop himself.

“Would make a nice change! Obviously no one has ever told you that no can be a sentence all on its own!” 

“No doesn’t have to be accompanied by a knee to the groin!” Theo snapped.

“Hey babe – has my model turned up yet?” Theo turned to the large black man who had just emerged from the elevator, groaning internally as he registered what he had called the girl behind the reception desk and that this was Vernon Boyd.

“You’re photographing _this_ douche?” the girl said incredulously, looking between the two of them.

“I didn’t know you knew Theo!” Vernon said, coming to stand at his girlfriend’s side and giving Theo the hairy eyeball.

“To be fair – “

“Remember I told you about this complete and utter fuckboy who was hitting on me and Malia the last time we went out clubbing? Refused to take no for an answer, was slimier than Peter and half as attractive?” the girl said. “Please meet said fuckboy!”

“The name is Theo Raeken and it appears that we have got off on the wrong foot!” Theo said in a belated attempt to be charming. He could see the opportunity fading away before his very eyes.

“My name is Erica Reyes and fuck your getting off on the wrong foot – you’re a creeper of the highest order and I hope to have nothing to do with you!” Erica replied, a sneer on her face.

“Do you want me to tell Derek we need to get another model?” Boyd asked, completely ignoring Theo. A calculating expression crossed Erica’s face as she looked at Theo and the cold feeling that ran down his spine didn’t bode well.

“No. No – you don’t need to tell Derek we need a new model. Just – maybe I could have a word with the copywriting team about the article and headline they were planning?”

“Look, Erica – I’m sorry if I made you and this Malia feel uncomfortable – “ Theo tried to apologise.

“If? There is no _if_ – we told you point blank that we were just out for some fun and weren’t interested in what you were offering!” She smiled at Theo, a look that showed more fangs than anything else. “But don’t worry about it – let’s let bygones be bygones!”

“Are you sure Erica?” Boyd asked, scowling at Theo.

“Oh yes – absolutely,” she replied.

“Thank you – I really appreciate you giving me this chance to make things up to you. If there’s ever anything – “

“I’d be really careful about making offers like that to Erica – she **will** take you up on them and she will make you pay for whatever it is you’ve done!” A voice behind him made Theo turn to face the speaker. Tall, lithe, pale skin with moles dotted around his face, the man appeared to find the entire situation funny. Theo hated him on sight.

“Stiles – you always spoil all my fun!” Erica said, her tone changing to something much friendlier than it had been with Theo. 

“For you, Catwoman, I will restrain myself on this occasion – I get the feeling this guy deserves everything he gets!” Ignoring Theo completely, the guy called Stiles presented his hand to Boyd for a fist-bump, then headed off to the elevators without saying another word. 

“So – it looks like you and I should meet officially. My name is Vernon Boyd – everyone just calls me Boyd. I’ll be your photographer today – did you sign the contract?” Theo nodded, quietly regretting having already completed the paperwork. He had given permission for his image to be used in Howl and other Hale publications, with a fee being paid to him depending on where and how they were used. He had a feeling Erica was going to make him pay for that decision. “Excellent – let’s get up to the studio. Erica – I assume you have the wardrobe ready?” 

“Oh I have _just_ the wardrobe in mind!”

* * *


End file.
